The Dark Elf Trilogy: To Melt A Heart Of Ice
by Drunken Vampire
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of Sauron, strange things start to happen. An exiled elf is a suspect, and Gandalf chooses Legolas to follow her and confirm their suspicions. But sometimes emotions and memories get in the way...the past can't be changed, can it?
1. The Forbidden Gate

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, except Kellarin, Alhana, and any other thing related to their history.  
  
Note: My first shot at a serious fic, and I didn't understand the LOTR book very well, so I'll probably make a ton of mistakes. Can someone PLEASE give me some writing tips and how the characters speak and such? Also, I haven't a freak what happened to Legolas or the hobbits in the end (Can't remember), so if I get a horrendous load of mistakes please correct me. Flamers, shove off for a while until I get the story right.

----------

To Melt a Heart of Ice  
  
_(Prologue)  
  
(Timeline: A year after Sauron's defeat)  
  
The Forbidden Gate. Where it had all started.  
  
Back then I had no idea why it was called a gate. It looked more like a broken wooden fence. Still, the endless darkness beyond had it seemed rather foreboding.  
  
I turned to Kellarin and grinned. He smiled back. That is how I will picture him forever.  
  
We stood for a long time just staring at the 'gate'.  
  
"I don't think we should do this," Kellarin finally said.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, the Elders say-"  
  
"Since when did we listen to what they said?"  
  
Kellarin finally was out of an argument. I smirked triumphantly and started towards the so-called gate. "Besides, we don't fear anything. Our magic is strong enough."  
  
What an idiot I was. If only I had listened to him.  
  
We walked stiffly down the tunnel. I felt adrenaline pumping through my body. This tunnel deep in the mountains had been forbidden to everyone. But it was part of our home. No part of our home should be forbidden.  
  
After a long while, we started to get bored. It seemed like an endless tunnel. "Let's turn back," Kellarin sighed.  
  
I wish I had agreed. But I didn't.  
  
"Wait Arin! These something up ahead! It looks like an archway! Can you see it?"  
  
He twitched in annoyance at being called 'Arin'. "Yes, I see an archway. So what? It's up against a dead end."  
  
"No, there's writing on it! I think they're runes!" My heart thudded excitedly in my chest.  
  
Arin apparently didn't feel the same way. "So what? It's just a moldy old archway with runes we probably can't even read," he scoffed.  
  
I shook my head. "I can't read these, but maybe you can."  
  
"Oh, fine," Arin shuffled up to the archway. "Let's see...hey! You're right! I can read these!" he began muttering some words under his breath. "No wait, I can't do this. I need another to help me. But I believe you can read those runes over there," he pointed to the right of the archway, "We have to say the words precisely at the same time, or nothing will happen."  
  
I grinned and skipped to the right end, unfortunately kicking up a ton of dust on the way. After some coughing, we managed to get started, Arin reading the words on the left of the archway while I read the ones on the right.  
  
I felt the ecstasy of the magic well up in me and I pronounced the words with perfection. I felt a strange power start to radiate from the 'dead end'.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The wall opened up and a blinding red light burst out like a nova. I couldn't see, but I felt Arin thrown past me. I stood my ground, frozen in fear. Too late I had realized that this was the forbidden gate. Or more accurately, the Forbidden Gateway.  
  
Then it spoke. The voice was nowhere and everywhere at once. It was in my head and all around me. I couldn't see, couldn't think...  
  
**So they were wrong? There ARE beings powerful enough to open the portal? But what is this...a child?**  
  
Despite the circumstances, I was annoyed at being called a child. "What are you?" I demanded.  
  
**That does not matter. What matters is that you have freed me, and now you must serve me.**  
  
"I serve no one," I spat.  
  
**Then you will die. But wait...you do not fear death, do you? Then how about this...you will help me, in exchange for the acceptance of your people.**  
  
I was stunned. How did the Voice know of our history? Until then I had always thought acceptance from others would be the thing I wanted most. But now it seemed petty, insignificant.  
  
"We were once also a proud, arrogant people, afraid of those that are different and that we can't control. Now we see the world through different eyes. Why should we want to be accepted back by people behind us?" I scoffed,  
  
**Your people have changed more than you know. You are powerful enough to rule half of Middle-Earth...or you soon will be. Powerful enough to rule your old masters. Three years, perhaps, will be enough to prepare?**  
  
I hesitated. I had no idea what sort of mission the Voice was about to send me on. And...where was Kellarin?  
  
**Behind you.**  
  
I spun around. "No..." I whispered. Arin was dead. His last expression was one of realization.  
  
**Not enough, perhaps? If you do well, your precious Kellarin will return. Do we have a bargain?**  
  
Then it told me its plans.  
  
"I accept," I whispered._  
  
----------(End Prologue)  
  
(Three years later)  
  
"Alhana?"  
  
Alhana snapped up from her dream-like stupor. She regarded her companion with annoyance. For a few moments, she had been able to dwell on her memories, to see Arin again...  
  
"Alhana? Are you alright?"  
  
Alhana sighed. "I'm fine. Just a little drowsy."  
  
Her brother nodded. "Yes...this is only our second time in the sun, isn't it?"  
  
Alhana nodded absentmindedly. She focused her mind and attempted to remember why she was travelling to Gondor.  
  
Then she remembered. There had been strange happenings the West, near Mordor. There were reports of seeing Orcs and Uruk-hai in the mountains, yet no one was sure. No one had seen them since the War of the Ring.  
  
The Exiles were the main suspect.  
  
Alhana was an exile. Many centuries ago, her ancestors had been banned from Rivendell, and they had fled to the Iron Mountains. They had been caught practicing dark - and powerful – magic. Of course, the elves didn't consider them fit to remain in their homes.  
  
"We're almost there," her brother said happily.  
  
Alhana nodded. "I can continue my own way from here. Go back to the mountains."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!" she snarled.  
  
Her brother meekly obeyed.  
  
Alhana watched her brother until he was no more than a speck in the distance. Then she turned and rode onward, again dwelling on her memories.  
  
_I turned to Kellarin and grinned. He smiled back. That is how I will picture him forever..._

----------  
  
"I...I don't completely understand why I have been called here," Legolas admitted.  
  
"You will see, you will see..." said Gandalf gravely.  
  
Legolas turned away to hide his frustration. All he knew that was a woman had been suspected of being part of the strange happenings in the West. And he had been called to witness her interrogation for absolutely no reason.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
Aragon stood up and bowed to the cloaked figure that swept into the room. Gandalf only frowned.  
  
But it was Arwen's expression that caught Legolas' attention. It was a mixed expression of sorrow and joy...he wondered what had caused this.  
  
"I present Alhana."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows raised at this announcement. That was it? Just Alhana? Alhana, Daughter of No One?  
  
He finally faced her and watched as she slipped her hood off. He only stared at her strange appearance.  
  
Her skin was very pale, almost pure white, like one who has hardly seen the sun in their life. Her hair was not just dark, but pitch-black, and fell to her waist. But her green eyes were like a mirror, reflecting everything they saw and giving away no emotions. Her expression was as empty as that of a marble statue.  
  
Though her features were nearly flawless, Legolas could not say he thought her beautiful.

----------

(Looks worried) I hope it's not a Mary-Sue. Please tell me if it seems like one. I will make it even MORE un-Mary-Sueish! Interesting word.  
  
By the way, the italic paragraphs were Alhana's memories.  
  
Next up! : Why is Alhana a suspect? Why was Legolas called? Who the heck is Kellarin? What is Alhana's and Arwen's history? What IS Alhana up to?  
  
Please review! Tips and criticism will be greatly appreciated! If it is plain lousy, I will rewrite! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but (see previous chapter).  
  
Note: Thank you for the tips! I feel that I must reply you nice reviewers though!  
  
I.H.N. – (thinks a moment) I guess I didn't really explain that well. I know elves are all...what you said, but I guess Alhana's family was exiled because they were different in the first place. They've been away for a long time, focusing on their magic (I am referring to wizard-like magic, not...what you said. (Sheepish grin)) so I guess they would have different views on the definition of magic. (I actually wrote a page on their history...but I'll skip that.) (Grin) For some reason, you talking about how I can prevent my character from being a Mary-Sue made me REALLY happy, because I've already thought of all that! (Grins more) And don't worry; she'll make a mistake. A BIG mistake. In fact, starting on the whole damn mission was a HUGE mistake. But you'll see in the last chapter.  
  
Tpfan333 – (Slaps forehead) I forgot that Gandalf went with Frodo! I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. I wasn't really planning on using Frodo, (I'll use Aragon, Arwen, Pippin and more though.) and Sam, but did Sam go with Frodo? I thought he stayed. (Shrugs) Doesn't matter. (Yet.) Thanks for the compliment. (Sniffles)  
  
Ah, the woes of an underage writer. (I'm not exactly thirteen yet...but I will be in the end of July!)  
  
----------  
  
Alhana just stood there staring at them with her expressionless eyes, as though waiting for something. No one seemed willing to speak.  
  
"You are Alhana?" questioned Aragon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are the child of no one?"  
  
"I am a child of war," Alhana replied softly.  
  
Legolas had no idea what she meant.  
  
Neither did Aragon, apparently. He gazed at her curiously for a moment, then spoke again, "I assume you know why you are being called here?"  
  
"Yes," was Alhana's blunt reply.  
  
Legolas felt the familiar feeling of frustration well up inside him. These questions were leading nowhere! And yet...Aragon seemed unwilling question further.  
  
Gandalf finally spoke up. "As you are aware, we have been spotting strange happening in the West, particularly near Mordor and the Iron Mountains. We have turned a blind eye so far to the odd happenings and weather changes around the Iron Mountains, as it is well known that your people fled there- "  
  
"We did not flee," Alhana cut in with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes," Gandalf seemed uncomfortable. "Well, it is well known that your people currently _reside_ there, but I'm afraid we cannot ignore these same acts near Mordor."  
  
"Are we not a free-roaming people?" Alhana remarked with a mocking smile.  
  
Legolas realized that when she said 'we', she meant her people, whoever they were.  
  
Again Gandalf seemed disturbed. "Yes, well-"  
  
"What he's trying to say is," Aragon cut in impatiently, "is that you should know that the rest of the world is keeping an eye on you, and we cannot tolerate any of you dark arts near Mordor, as the circumstances are unpredictable. You are also aware that your people are not very..._popular_ with others, and we will not hesitate to exterminate your race if we spot the slightest disturbance in your home area-"  
  
"Aragon!" cried Arwen, shocked.  
  
Contrary to everyone's expectations, Alhana again smiled mockingly. "You people really should stop cutting in on other's sentences," she commented.  
  
Aragon narrowed his eyes. "Carry on your dark rites, _exile_, but remember that we're watching you." With that, he promptly swept out of the room.  
  
"I believe that signals the end of the meeting. Good day, gentlemen." Alhana walked out of the hall.  
  
"Come with Arwen and I, Legolas..." Gandalf said softly, "We have a task for you."  
  
----------  
  
Short and pathetic, I know, but I'll update soon! (Could be anywhere from an hour till tomorrow)  
  
Well, Aragon seems to be having a bad day. Can't blame him, because Gondor...you'll have to wait till later chapters!  
  
I Just realized I couldn't fit in Kellarin anywhere near the beginning, so you'll have to wait till later. Legolas' task is already in the summary and I'm pretty sure you can guess who the Voice is.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: WHATEVER! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Note: I'm so touched! All the nice reviews! I'll reply you again, of course...but FIRST...  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Can anyone think of a good first name for a hobbit? Some characteristics too, if you don't mind. I'm putting an OC of a hobbit (No romance for him though. O.O) into the story later and I have everything worked out except his name. I admit I stole Alhana's name from a random Fantasy book. (Shame on me!) But her character and looks are original.  
  
Tpfan33- Thanks! Sam leaves later? When? Where?  
  
D.K. Blackwater – Yes, you have brainwashed me. But I'm afraid I can't make it all mushy like you asked...(hangs head) there won't be much mushiness in this story. Maybe in the sequel though. In fact, the title refers more to Legolas' attempt, not what he does. Sadly.  
  
Raea – Well, we chatted on msn and email. Use the review thing! I BEG YOU!  
  
By the way, I know that Aragorn was spelt wrongly. There will probably a few typos of that too, because my stupid auto correct won't let me type his name properly. I'll try to fix it soon.  
  
----------  
  
To Melt A Heart of Ice  
  
"We need you to follow Alhana and confirm if she is indeed up to something," said Gandalf gravely.  
  
Legolas was not surprised. "I will," he said dully. It did not exactly strike him as an extremely difficult mission.  
  
Gandalf smiled, then his expression went grim again. "It may not be as easy as you think. Remember this: The Exiles are nothing like elves. They are more cunning...and sometime more dangerous." With that, he swept out of the room.  
  
Legolas just remained staring after him. Then he noticed Arwen again looking into the distance with those sad, wistful eyes. "Do you and Alhana...know each other?" he asked softly.  
  
"No. Yes," Arwen murmured, "Not exactly."  
  
Legolas blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Arwen sighed.  
  
"Many years ago, when I was a young girl...people felt an intense hatred against the Exiles, even worse than now. Then the people of Gondor discovered that the Exiles lived a mere few miles away from Mordor, and their distrust deepened. They and a handful of elves from Rivendell surrounded their village and set fire to their simple wooden houses. I was there," Arwen paused.  
  
Legolas waited. She had yet to explain how she had met Alhana.  
  
Arwen continued. "I did not fully understand what was happening, but I thought that those elves were evil, or traitors. But then I heard a young girl calling for help from one of the burning houses. She was about three years younger than me. 'How could a girl this young be evil?' I asked myself. I could not help saving her. She gazed at me once and whispered her name, but then ran with the escaping Exiles to the Iron Mountains and never looked back." Arwen finished.  
  
"Then she is in your debt," Legolas realized.  
  
Arwen shook her head. "No. The inhabitants of Gondor and the many of the elves, _my people_, gave her those burn scars on her body. _My_ people caused her parents to die. You could say that saving her life was...compensation," Arwen said bitterly.  
  
Legolas finally understood why Alhana's face was so cold and impassive. He could not imagine suffering so much at such a young age. _Would I be able to survive_, he thought, _if I had lost all that is dearest to me when I was a mere child? Perhaps. But all the terrors of the world could not compare to that. I would have seen worse, felt a greater pain. I would not be able to cry.  
_  
"Sometimes..." Arwen's voice jerked Legolas from his thoughts. "Sometimes I can still hear her people screaming." Arwen whispered.  
  
A single tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
----------  
  
Alhana rode in silence towards the setting sun. Seeing Arwen, her 'savior', had awakened an old pain in her heart. She could remember the devastation of the fire clearly; she could almost hear the flames crackling once more. She sighed. _Put the past behind you_, she told sternly, _and focus on your task. The time in drawing near.  
_  
She went over every word spoken at the meeting carefully. So they thought they knew-or at least suspected- what she was up to. Her lip curled. They had no idea...  
  
"But what about the wizard, Gandalf?" she muttered to herself, "His knowledge is no meager thing. If anything went wrong, he would be the first to realize...no. He will not be around to realize anything."  
  
Then she heard a sound. It was a rustling of leaves. Normally, she wouldn't have heeded such a common thing, but there was hardly any wind at all. It could be a bird fluttering to its nest, but perhaps it was not. _Gandalf!_ She thought, _he might have sent a spy_.  
  
She snorted derisively. So Gandalf thought he could outwit her? No, he had made things much easier. Perhaps she would not need to risk travelling to Rivendell after all.  
  
But she must act ignorant. She cannot let the possible spy, probably the elf; know that she suspected she was followed.  
  
Not yet.  
  
----------  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again, old friend," Aragorn said grumpily.  
  
"And a pleasure to see you, though my return was not intended," Gandalf replied with amusement. "But I believe you were not happy to see Alhana of the Exiles?"  
  
Aragorn spun around. "I don't think you have considered the safety of Gondor," he snarled through gritted teeth, "Don't you realize that due to...past happenings, the Exiles would attack Gondor if they realized their true power? Then they would conquer Rivendell, probably taking out Rohan on the way-"  
  
"Calm down, my friend," Gandalf raised his voice. Aragorn ceased his ranting and silenced unwillingly. "Do not think I have not considered those probabilities," Gandalf said softly. "I am just as worried for Gondor's safety as you are. But I'm afraid that Alhana has already learned of her power."  
  
"Then we are doomed." Aragorn said dejectedly.  
  
"No, we are not. I have faith in Legolas," Gandalf smiled.  
  
----------  
  
Long enough? Still short to me though. I know one of you said it would spoil the whole thing if the Exiles were more powerful than Gandalf, Elrond, etc, so I put them on about the same level, except they don't know it. Heh heh...can you imagine a race of Gandalfs running around conquering the world? No wonder Aragorn's worried.  
  
So now you know Arwen's and Alhana's relationship. Sad, isn't it? And poor Kellarin is dead too.  
  
REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET THE HOBBIT! 


	4. Murder

To Melt a Heart of Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Whatever. (Pout)  
  
Note: Yeah, yeah, long time no update. Here are my lame reasons: Writer's Block, Exams, fanfiction refusing to upload this and sudden thought about the lameness of this story. This might be the last chapter for a long time...I'm not really good at writing these sort of stories.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!: ARGH! STILL NEED HOBBIT NAME, PEOPLE! I just need a first name.  
  
----------  
  
Legolas was bored.  
  
He had been following Alhana for hours, and all she had done was ride, stop to rest, ride, take a drink, ride some more, stop at a tavern, and ride again. He was thoroughly annoyed at Gandalf for sending him on some useless mission to chase after some lass that may or may not know where she was going.  
  
He cursed silently as the elf maiden stopped at yet another inn. The gods knew how long she would be in there. He waited impatiently in the shadow of a nearby broken-down pillar, and watched the door of the inn.  
  
Legolas waited for over half an hour, and still no Alhana. He sighed at looked at the sky. It was already evening. She probably would not be out until morning. He might as well take the time to sort out his thoughts.  
  
_Why am I so nervous?_ ,he asked himself, _How is this different from travelling with the Fellowship? Is it because I am all alone? It cannot be, for I have nothing to fear...not anymore...  
_  
Legolas finally attributed his abnormal nervousness to the unfamiliar surroundings. The town he was in seemed to be old, broken down, and infested with vermin, both animals and humans. He had asked a young warrior the name of the town earlier.  
  
"The town's nameless," he replied cheerfully in a horrible accent, "and I'd watch me back if I were yeh. Yeh'd never know what might be behind yeh."  
  
When Legolas had made sense of what he had said, he had decided to take the young man's advice, only to find him gone- as well as his money pouch- before he could thank him.  
  
'Stupid little pickpocket', he thought bitterly.  
  
He sighed, and sleepiness soon overcame him.  
  
----------  
  
Alhana smirked as she saw the elf nod off to sleep. She turned to her brother at the other end of the table and gazed at him from under her cowl. He twitched uncomfortably.  
  
Few people could bear the intense heat of Alhana's stare, Kellarin being one of them, and he had more than once escaped singed. Anthrios was her brother, and yet he now felt that she was a complete stranger.  
  
"I need you to take care of the wizard." Alhana's voice jerked Anthrios from his thoughts.  
  
"The wizard? I assume you mean-what was that name again- Gandorf or something."  
  
"Gandalf."  
  
"Same thing," Anthrios shrugged. "All the same when they're dead."  
  
A smile flitted across Alhana's lips. "I wouldn't be so carefree, my dear brother, the White Wizard may be more powerful than you think."  
  
"But you're more powerful than him, right?" Anthrios said cheerfully.  
  
Alhana sighed. "I have told you many times before, I am currently no more powerful than an apprentice mage. Which is why you must kill the wizard in the first place. His magic is powerful enough to interfere even with the magic of LunaSanctum," she reminded.  
  
Anthrios fidgeted nervously. "I don't think you should do this. After all, I don't trust all this portals and gateways and stuff. And what if I can't kill Gandalf? Why must I kill him anyway? What does he have to do with-"  
  
"Anthrios. You have wanted to be a warrior all your life." Alhana snapped. Anthrios winced at her tone. "Imagine that you are in a battle, and the arrows are whistling around your ears, and the enemy is rushing down on you yelling and screaming like demons freed from Hell. The trumpets are shrieking, and hot, bloody metal slashes the air, and your commander is about to give you an order. And if you take even one second to think about that order or to question that order or decide whether or not you're going to obey that order, you'll be dead. And not only will you be dead, but your comrades will be dead. And not only will they be dead, the battle will be lost."  
  
"Now," Alhana leaned back into her chair. "I am your commander now, even if I am your dear sister. Do as I say, and I promise you will be granted the glory of battle that you have lusted for all your life."  
  
Anthrios was subdued, as well as startled at the long speech of his sister, who was normally one of few words. But he still had one doubt...  
  
"You say he is powerful. I don't trust these wizards."  
  
Alhana laughed, a cold laugh that chilled Anthrios to the bone. "Does that include me, dear brother?" With that, she swept up the stairs to her room, leaving her brother deep in thought.  
  
----------  
  
Well, that was sort of boring and short. I'm a rookie who's working hard to improve, okay? And don't worry; there will be a twist! As well as many twists to come!  
  
Note: I'm creating a website and RP game site for this story. Think it's a good idea?  
  
I WILL BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY. THOSE WHO SEARCH THIS STORY ACCORDING TO NAME, PLEASE...DO SOMETHING! 


	5. The Encounter

To Melt A Heart of Ice

Disclaimer: I'm to depressed to be creative. Don't own anything. Except my stuff.

Note: Well! No hobbit name! And also no comments on the idea of a RP game site and webpage! Might as well be grateful and reply my few reviewers.

Note: If you like LOTR/POTC parodies, go read fics by The Second Geek. On the other hand, read ALL her fics! Because she rules!

Krissilee06: (blush) Why thank you! You know why it's different? Because...(dun dun dun dun) I AM NOT A LEGGY FANGIRL! As far as I know, anyway.

Navaer Lalaith: You must have been sent down from heaven. Thank GOD you reviewed before I started making up names on the spot. The rules for naming elves were sort of confusing when it came to the second and third name though, but maybe that's because my brain is peanut-sized. I'll use you phrasebook from now on.

Tpfan33: (checks ROTK) Hey, you're right. But I guess I can't follow everything, because of the whole Legolas sailing far far away on a ship. But I'll follow the rest.

Raea: Whew, I thought you went mental that day or something. But thanks for reminding me 'bout that site. I'll try as many names as possible.

----------

Legolas woke up to see a beautiful red sun rising. _A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night. _He recalled his words with a wry smile. It was unlikely that any blood would be spilt in this day and age.

_Wait. The sun...rising?_

"Oh no. No no no no no no..."

He couldn't believe it. He had given up his precious time for sleep, and the dark elf might be miles ahead by now. Legolas sprang up and dashed into the inn, hoping to discover a sign that Alhana had not resumed her journey.

"...full of elves gone bad. Dark elves, they call them..."

Legolas ceased in the midst of his frantic search at the word 'dark elves'. He inched closer to the warrior and the young merchant to listen, taking care to not look so conspicuous. Even with his excellent hearing, it was hard to hear them in the noisy inn.

"I heard it's a vast underground city, and they have some sacred place called LunaSanctum-"

"Insane. You're insane. You and your little friends."

"It's could be true, I tell you! Who has ever explored the caverns in the Iron Mountains? You tell me that!"

"Not many, but people would notice a whole bloody city of elf refugees tromping up a mountain!"

"Not in those times. There weren't that many, and people had other worries."

The old warrior snorted. "And I suppose they repopulated by magic? Poof! A whole elven nation appears." He chortled.

"Why not? It's possible! I heard that these elves are incredibly strong in magic, almost as strong as the old White Wizard-"

The warrior was now in hysterical fits of laughter, much to the young man's rage. "Stop laughing! That may not be it, but there are ways-"

Legolas would have liked to continue listening. Unfortunately, he never saw the dagger aiming for his neck.

----------

Alhana stretched lazily eased out of the bed. It was late in the morning, yet she felt sleepier than ever. She slowly dressed and stared out of the window. Then she noticed that her 'elf stalker', as Anthrios had called him, was gone. Her lips tightened in a worried frown. Where was he? He had no reason to leave...

She jumped as she heard a scream and a crash, followed by the sound of commotion. She turned and hurried downstairs, fearing the worst.

"Oh, for the love of..." was all she could say at the disastrous sight that greeted her. Tables and chairs were strewn wildly across the floor, barmaids were screaming, people were yelling for help. She snorted. Apparently the people turned a blind eye to fights and all other street crimes, but it was murder they could not stand.

Not that an actual murder had taken place. The Rivendell elf's supposed murderer was never a good shot with a thrown dagger anyway. Still, the sight of someone pinned to the wall by a dagger with a stupefied look was rather amusing. She sighed and yanked the dagger out of his clothes. "Are you alright?" She asked casually.

He nodded slowly.

"Then we should get out of here."

They walked away, leaving the flustered innkeeper to cease the fight himself.

----------

"My name is Legolas-"

"Yes, I already know. You were the elf at the meeting, or more appropriately, _interrogation."_

Legolas was surprised, both at the fact that she knew his name and her accusing tone. Then he realized what she was annoyed with.

"You knew, didn't you?" he said, looking at her in the eye.

"That they sent a spy? Of course."

Legolas was again surprised. He had not expected her to be so direct and forthcoming.

But he still didn't trust her.

"Why didn't you confront me? Why didn't you even try to mislead me?" he demanded.

"Why should I?"

He stared.

Alhana sighed. "The meeting was...tiring. It's odd how one can be an ally and yet an enemy at the same time. But of course, eventually, one toe out of the line and your enemies accumulate. "She sounded disgusted, but Legolas hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about. Alhana paused for a moment, then continued. "Yes, of course they would send a spy. But what is the use? Sometimes I wonder, what is point of it all..." She trailed off, staring into the distance.

Legolas stood awkwardly in silence, not quite knowing what to say. Her next question was completely unexpected.

"So will you accompany me?"

Legolas started. "But-"

Alhana cut him off. "Well, you've come this far, it's a shame you should head back. After all, I just gave you a prefect opportunity to continue with your _spying." _Her voice dripped sarcasm.

Legolas flushed slightly. He wasn't that used to tracking dark elves, but that didn't mean she had to imply that his spying skills were terrible. "I'm not spying on you."

"Well, you're not stalking, are you?" Alhana smirked slightly and vaulted onto her horse. "My next stop is Rivendell. Will you follow?" She indicated a second horse next to her.

Legolas eyes widened. "Rivendell?"

"Yes, I know I am not welcome there." Alhana looked long-suffering. "But I have some business I have to attend to."

Legolas pondered for a moment, then concluded that the only way to find out what this 'business' was was to follow her.

"I will go with you." He immediately strode past her and mounted the horse.

For the first time he had seen, Alhana smiled. "Glad to see you being so cooperative. But you wouldn't mind waiting for a moment, will you? A friend is currently at a nearby tavern and I wish to pay him a visit." She then rode off, leaving Legolas wondering how she knew exactly where this friend of hers was.

----------

"You idiot!"

Anthrios felt someone slam his head unexpectedly against the bar top. He uttered a cry of shock and pain but found himself pinned, open to any coming attack.

"Do you realize what you almost did? Do you have any idea _what's you've done?!"_

With a start, Anthrios recognized his sister's voice. He shook her hands off his head and straightened up. "What in the damned abyss are you talking about?" he demanded.

Alhana's eyes narrowed. "You shall not speak of the Portal here. You should know very well that it is usually better for us keep our enemies guessing, to succeed through deception." Her voice was so low and soft that Anthrios had to strain his ears to listen. "Why do I have a feeling that you're leading up to something?" he muttered.

"This!" Alhana waved a dagger dangerously close to his face. He immediately recognized the dagger as his own, the one he had thrown at the Rivendell elf. "_This _is what I am leading up to. What, for all that is sacred and holy, WERE YOU THINKING?" her voice suddenly erupted in a furious yell that caused several customers so watch them curiously.

Anthrios winced. "The elf is smarter than we expected. I did not want to risk-"

"Correction. The elf is smarter than _you_ expected. That was always your downfall. Underestimation of your enemies and overestimation of yourself." Alhana stepped aside and slammed the dagger into the bar top. The barmaid cried out in alarm and started towards them, but quickly retreated to the other end of the room at Alhana's glare.

_Oh? And what about you? _Anthrios scowled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. If you had killed that elf, it would mean I would have to enter Rivendell with a risk. It would mean that I would have to buy time. It would mean that I would have to find someone else who trusted me even vaguely. It would mean that Rivendell and the White Wizard might still be standing for the years to come." Alhana's voice had turned soft, yet menacing, yet again. "Fortunately you were never a good shot with a thrown dagger. Always better with stabs in the back, aren't you?" A sly smile flitted across Alhana's lips.

Anthrios finally realized what she meant. "The elf. You need him. He is the key."

"That's right."

"And the White Wizard...you want _me_ to..."

Alhana's smile widened. "Yes. I want _you _to assassinate Gandalf the White. Do not fail me again."

----------

Alhana is being so mean! (Beats her on head) Sorry, but that is part of the plot. She'll be less mean in the later chapters or sequel, I promise.

My problem is that I have no consistent reviewers, apart from Tpfan333 and Raea. (sob)


	6. Past Revealed

The Dark Elf Trilogy: Part One

Disclaimer: I'm feeling too stupid for a creative disclaimer. Don't own anything except all dark elves mentioned in this story and all things related to them, minus the Iron Mountains.

Note: First, I changed the name so it sounds cooler. Second, I'm lacking suggestions for hobbit name, but that's all right because of this really cool site Raea gave me. Speaking of Raea, where is she? And Tpfan333?

Evalyne: (blush) Why thank you! Looks like I have another consistent reviewer...

ShadowStar21: I assure you, I'm TRYING to make it longer. (Sob) Succeeding is another matter. But I beg you, Mudannen lû ann na narn hen. (Sigh)

Lindele: (Is extremely happy. 'Nuff said.)

Little extra note: Thanks to my friend Lucien Jones for helping out and giving my cool paragraphs. (I ripped off your name and character when creating Lucïen, obviously...except you are so not that sexy. Ah hahahahaha! That was my strange sense of humor, by the way. Plus, Lucïen is pronounced as 'Lu-SIGH-en'.)

----------

Mists shrouded the well-traveled path and a light rain fell. The rain shimmered on the mullioned windows. Drops welled upon the elegant ledges of the windows, overflowed to trickle down the marble walls of the structures that made up Rivendell, where the raindrops collected in puddles from the city to the road, which Legolas and Alhana happened to be traveling on.

The journey had been relatively fast and uneventful, not surprising considering that orcs and goblins were practically extinct. Still, Alhana was slumping miserably on her saddle, coughing fitfully and glowering at the sky, making certain that the Valar were aware of her ire and disapproval. For someone who had lived in tunnels all her life, this was a perfect example of the horrors in the Surface World.

Legolas, on the other hand, was fairly cheerful and almost seemed to dispel the gloom of the day. With no assaults or battles, a simple drizzle seemed welcoming and refreshing. In fact, the previous days had been sunny and breezy, adding up to one of the best journeys he'd ever had.

Dark elves, however, had a completely different attitude. Alhana remembered the very first time she had studied the history of her race, which included a 'briefing' on the Surface World. She remembered the words of the master of Lore had spoken as though it was just yesterday.

"Outside of here," he had flung his arms dramatically towards the exit of the mountains for further effect. Alhana turned and could see a tiny pinprick of light far ahead. "An awful and terrible world awaits you. Each day, a great ball of fire rises into the open sky above, bringing hours of light greater than the most powerful spells we could ever cast!" Student's gasps rose about all around him.

"_Even in the night, when the ball of fire has gone below the far rim of the world, one cannot escape the uncounted terrors of the Surface World. Dots of light-and sometimes a lesser ball of silvery fire-mar the sky's blessed darkness."_

"_Once, we walked the surface of Middle Earth," his tone changed now to one of lament, "Most of you have not even lived that time, though some of our older students may have experienced such." Alhana was one of them. "During that time, we walked besides those we now call our enemies-the surface elves!" Cries of disbelief sounded around the room. The Master nodded enthusiastically. "It's true! Once we thought them our friends, we called them kin! We could not know, in our innocence, that they were the embodiments of deceit and evil. We could not know that they would turn on us suddenly and drive us from them, slaughtering our children and setting fires to our homes!" Kellarin raised his hand eagerly, anxious to add to the master's tale. _

"_The elves were afraid of what they could not understand, what they could not control. They realized that our ancestors were powerful in magic, too powerful. Therefore they sought to destroy us." He said triumphantly. The Master nodded. "Exactly. Without mercy they pursued us across the surface of the world. Always we asked for peace, always we were answered by swords and killing arrows!"_

_His voice ceased its constant rise and softened. "Then- we found these mountains," He waved his hand, indicating the tunnel walls around them, "Our solace, our refuge-our home. Our orphaned race hid in the mountains and fought off our enemies, and we remain here since, our power growing stronger every day. They dare not attack us now. Here, deep in the mountain, we built Luna Sanctum, dedicated to the unseen force that gives us our powerful magic."_

Magic that is getting weaker, not stronger, _Alhana thought bitterly._

"_We are the Dark Elves!" He cried. "You are the dark elves, never again to be downtrodden, rulers of all you desire, conquerors of lands you choose to inhabit!"_

"_The Surface?" Alhana inquired._

"_The Surface?" echoed the Master with a laugh. "Who would want to return to that vile place? Let the other races have it! Let them burn under the fires of the open sky! We claim the Mountains, where the stones of the walls show the heat of the world's power!"_

"He sounds like a dwarf," Her friend Lucïen had sniggered.

_Naturally, Alhana, ambitious as she was, had not been satisfied. Every day, unknown to the Elders, she exposed herself for small periods of time to the sun, forcing herself to adapt to the unbearable heat and light. Torturous months she had endured, vowing that when the day came, she would have revenge of the hateful elves the Master had described. Vowing that one day, Middle Earth would feel the true might of the Dark Elves power..._

"The rain's getting heavier. We should stop and set up camp." Legolas' voice instant jerked Alhana to reality. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we should set up camp." She agreed, "and get away from the damned rain," she muttered darkly. She turned to see Legolas grinning at her and flushed, she hadn't intended to let him hear her. She dismounted her horse and face the elf once again. "Yes, set up camp. There is much we need to talk about."

----------

Anthrios muttered and cursed his sister heartily under his breath as he made his way up the hill. The weather was a complete opposite of where Alhana was currently situated; it was burning hot to the point of torture. He collapsed gasping on the top of the hill and closed his eyes. _When I wake up, _he thought, _I will be back in the Mountains, where it is nice and cool and no stupid sun with stupid wizards and stupid assassinations. _This assured, he opened his eyes, to be politely greeted by the sun glaring at him in the eye. He yelped and tumbled all the way down the other side of the hill, cursing and sputtering all the way down. Picking himself up, he thanked the heavens that no one had seen him in that undignified position. He sighed, remembering Alhana forcing him and a small group of fellow dark elves to endure training in sunlight with her. It had been to worst moments of his life. And to what gain? If he could, he would snatch the sun from the sky and crush it under his foot. _But then, _he thought grumpily, _the sun would probably burn my foot instead._ He looked up, and to his surprise, Gondor was only a few miles ahead. He could see it in the distance. Dusting himself off, he checked that he still had all his weapons and tools, not knowing that his arrival was expected.

Not long after, he arrived at the gates of Gondor. Fortunately, clouds were beginning to amass on the sky, so it was a simple matter to blend into the shadows and sneak pass the guards. He loitered around and slunk about in the shadows until night, marveling at the various plants he saw to pass the time. Thankfully, darkness fell over the bustling city just before he died of boredom, which he expected to happen anytime soon. He glanced around, then clambered up the wall of the building nearest to him. According to Alhana's descriptions, this was most probably the place where the wizard would be found. Then he flipped himself over the railing and made his way to the only door.

To a surface dweller, he might have passed undetected only a foot away. His padded footfalls were too light to be heard, and the pliable and perfectly crafted meshed armor bent and creased with his movements as well as if the suit had grown over his skin. He had little light to guide him, but it was not needed. He was a dark elf, whose eyes had been adapted to see well in dim light, sensing the heat that radiated from objects. Living things, of course, where the most distinctive, letting dark elves view their enemies as any surface dweller would find in brilliant daylight. In fact, only years of forced training enabled him to see at all in daylight.

The oiled hinges made no noise as it swung forward slowly. Anthrios grinned as he saw the shape on the bed. Easy kill. But something was wrong...the body did not seem to give out much heat. In fact...there was no breathing.

He whipped back the blanket. Nothing! The body had been an illusion! _Trap!_ He exclaimed silently. He started to spin around, but then realized he couldn't move. His body had frozen for absolutely no reason. It was then he realized that his intended victim was now standing right in front of him. "I knew I should have studied magic instead of weaponry," he muttered.

Gandalf chuckled. "You seem to differ from your sister...we may have hope after all."

----------

Legolas emerged from his tent and was surprised to see that the fire was already blazing merrily. Alhana sat staring into it, not even seeming to notice his return. She must have heard him though, as she made an inviting gesture with her hand. "_Telo na i naur..." _she said softly.

Legolas jerked in surprise. "You speak Sindarin?"

Alhana shrugged. "A little. An old friend of mine used to study the languages of other races, much to the irritation of the Elders. But then, 'know your enemy' was always his motto." She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering if he would get the obvious implication.

He did. "You consider elves the enemy?" Legolas asked. "Of course. They drove us from our homes, and chased us all over Middle-Earth, desperate to eliminate us. They very nearly succeeded, may I add."

Legolas was horrified. That did not sound at all like what he called his race. "Why? There must have been a reason."

Alhana's voice became harsh. "Because they rejected those that were different. Our ways seemed strange, even dangerous. We meant no harm." The coldness of her voice left an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

"Do you believe," Alhana said suddenly, "that sometimes you are destined for greater things?" She turned around and looked at Legolas for the first time this night. Without waiting for his answer, Alhana continued. "That is what I believe. It's the only thing I believe in myself. I have seen what the world is like! I have seen the beauty of Rivendell, the lush greenery of the forests, beyond comprehension of any dark elf holed up in the mountains!" Her wide and sparkling eyes suddenly made her seem childlike in her excitement. "I know that I was meant for something else. I know that I was born for a reason. And I believe," The excitement faded, and all that was left was complete sincerity. "That you are part of it."

Legolas wasn't sure what to say. But then...she was right. He _did _sometimes feel that his journey was incomplete. Compared to what happened to Frodo or Aragorn during the War of the Ring, his role seemed...small. Pathetic. "Think about it..." Alhana said softly. "Gandalf was _destined _to send you on this mission. The accident in the tavern was _meant _to happen. We were _destined _to meet. And," Her eyes sparked. "I am destined to succeed!"

Legolas looked curiously at Alhana. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Alhana fell silent. Then she sighed. "I did not mean to say that much...but I suppose it is time for you to know a little of my history." She resumed her staring into the fire. After a while, she spoke again. "Remember that certain friend of mine who studied languages?"

"The one who taught you Sindarin?"

"Yes. Well, he was a...very special friend of mine. We were great friend. Closer than friends."

Legolas knew what she meant. He did not exactly feel comfortable discussing the subject (The Valar knew why.), but he was surprised someone as cold and emotionless as Alhana could ever feel that way.

His incredulous look probably showed on his face, as Alhana continued, "I wasn't always like this, you know. A long time ago, my friends and I used to run around playing in the tunnels and laugh. The laughter! It is a sound I will never forget. But as we aged, we began to understand the corruption that runs through our society. Oh, we used to be just like you, we were hardly different, anything and everything that others have said about us is what we have become, not what we were." She threw a glance at Legolas, who felt unexplainably guilty. "It is the propagation of lies that binds us together, the ultimate perpetration of falsehoods repeated so many times they ring true against any contrary evidence. The lessons we are taught of truth and justice are so blatantly refuted in everyday life in our wicked world it is hard to understand how we believe them. Still we do." She sighed. "Even now, the thought of that frightens me, not for any physical pain or possible death-I have trod down many roads equally dangerous in that way. What frightens me is what when I think of the survivors, the graduates, existing– reveling – within the evil fabrications that shape their world."

"They live with the belief that anything is acceptable so long you can get away with it, that self-gratification is the most important aspect of existence, and power only comes to he or she who is strong and cunning enough to snatch it from the failing hands of those who no longer deserve it. Compassion has no place in our chaotic city, and yet it is compassion, not fear, that brings harmony to most races. It is harmony, working toward shared goals, that precedes greatness."

"We have lived so long with the deep hatred of the elves and mistrust of other races, that we begin to turn upon each other. Betrayal is hard to forget. Lies engulf the dark elves in that very fear and mistrust, refute friendship at the tip of a steel sword. The hatred and ambition fostered by these amoral tenets are the doom of my people, a weakness they perceive as strength. The result is a paralyzing, paranoid existence that we call the edge of readiness."

"But I..." Her voice suddenly changed, her eyes were filled with the distance of one reliving sweet memories. "I too was like that, I was no different. Then one day, I faced the very time and place that was meant to be the end. But my dear friend Kellarin-the one I spoke of earlier- managed to save me in time. Then I learned the true meaning of friendship. But I also learned what it meant to feel helpless."

"Before that, I believed I could stand alone, that I was strong enough to conquer my enemies with my will alone. Arrogance convinced me that by sheer determination I could conquer helplessness itself. I was stubborn and foolish, I must admit, for when I look back on those years now, I see quite clearly that rarely did I have to stand alone. Always there were friends, ones I could actually trust, lending me support even when I believed I did not want it, even when I did not realize they were doing it."

She sighed. "Kellarin, my dearest and oldest friend. My brother, of course, clumsy as he may be. My parents, harsh as they were, they taught me how to survive. My fellow dark elf Lucïen, aiding me in whatever crackpot quest I had in my youth. My old friend, the one who taught me to trust, ironically dying at the hand of her own sister. Arwen, though she may be the racial enemy, I owe my life to her. Someday I will repay her and be free of that binding debt. These are the ones who justified my principles, who gave me strength to fight against any foe, real or imagined. These where the ones who fought against the helplessness, the rage, the frustration. These were the ones who gave me life."

Legolas had been listening all this while, entranced by the story of her people. _But then...listening to what she says, not all of them could be that way...no race is pure evil. A living example is in front of me. _"What happened to them?" He questioned.

Alhana blinked. "To who?"

"You friends." He prompted.

Alhana's eyes brightened. "Ah, yes. The whole point of my journey. As I mentioned, an old friend died at the hands of her sister. I had failed; I was not able to save her. Then another friend died fighting, and another from a dagger in the back. I failed each time; I always arrived too late."

"But one day, one fateful day. Kellarin and I were...exploring yet again. And again, I was too late to save him. But this time it was different." Her eyes glittered. "If I can't fix the past, I will change the future! He died, but that didn't mean he had to stay that way!"

Legolas was startled. "You plan to bring back the dead?"

Alhana nodded. "In a way, yes. But there is more to it. No normal being could bring back the deceased, even the strongest dark elves living. Unless, the past was changed, unless we managed to save-"She stopped abruptly, cut off by Legolas jumping to his feet and whirling around.

Legolas' eyes gazed at the bushes and forest warily. He had definitely heard the sound of someone stepping on a twig with a soft crack. He whispered the words he thought he would never say again since the end of the war.

"Ambush."

----------

Anthrios stood awkwardly in front of the very man he had attempted to kill, waiting for someone to break the silence. After a few agonizing moment, the wizard spoke at last. "I don't suppose you have any idea what you're doing." He said mildly.

Anthrios was offended. "What do you mean?! I was supposed to kill you! Plain and simple! Which I obviously didn't manage," He grumbled unhappily.

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, obviously you didn't. However, has your dear sister-"Anthrios jumped about a foot in the air, "-told you at all the purpose of the quest you aid?"

Anthrios blinked and thought hard. And thought harder. "Eh...no." He admitted, feeling incredibly stupid.

A grave look passed over Gandalf's face. "You know of the War of the Ring?"

"I guess so."

"And you know of the death of your old friend, Kellarin?"

Anthrios stared in disbelief. "How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways. Yet if I had known earlier, I would have stopped Legolas from following Alhana. A near fatal mistake, " Gandalf remarked dryly. "But that is not important. So you were meant to kill me so that I would not be in the way." He eyed Anthrios shrewdly.

He winced. "Sorry?"

"No, no, don't apologize. I take it as a sign of hope, she fears me still." Gandalf muttered. Anthrios supposed he meant Alhana. "Well, just so you know, I have absolutely no idea what is going on. But you would know, of course." Anthrios sulked. "No one tells me anything."

Gandalf laughed out loud at the adult elf's childlike behavior. "Well, I am about to." He sighed. "Your sister Alhana is not as cold or emotionless as she thinks, she had quite strong feelings for her friend Kellarin, in fact."

Anthrios eyes went wide at this statement. "She loved him?"

"Not really, I don't suppose she knows the true meaning of love. Neither do most dark elves, for that matter. But she thought she was in love, and wanted to be in love, so in a way, she was. And of course, she would not have taken his death very well."

"But she did!" Anthrios interrupted, "She came back and announced that he had been assassinated, as though it meant nothing to her! Of course, that sort of thing happens all the time, so everyone had forgotten who Kellarin was by the end of the week-"

"Not everyone." Gandalf interjected quietly. "Your sister never forgot. She rarely forgets anything, and this death meant everything to her. It caused her great pain, but she had a goal to strive for, a purpose in her life other than to simply survive in your chaotic city."

Anthrios ignored the comment on his homeland. "Vengeance? Many people are dedicated to revenge on those who killed one of their clan."

"And they are riddled by bloodlust, killing more than they mean, and inevitably, this leads to warring clans. But still, Alhana lied. Kellarin was not assassinated."

"He lives?"

"He is very much dead. But he was not killed by a fellow dark elf, not even a dark creature."

"Doesn't that rule out most options?"

"Not at all. He had the honor of being murdered by Sauron."

----------

Legolas counted the number of shadows emerging from the forest as he drew his twin swords from their sheaths. _Seven to two, an unfamiliar fighter on my side. _He thought grimly. _This will be a tough fight. _He could hear Alhana whispering and moving back, he assumed she was going over whatever magic she had at hand. Before he had time to think about how she would battle, one of the more aggressive 'shadows' jumped into range of the firelight.

_Dark elves! _He realized with shock. He had not time to ponder this, however, as the dark elf burst into his defensive position, wielding a long, narrow spear. He came right in on Legolas, slapping with the butt of his weapon, then spinning it over full in a brutal thrust designed for a quick kill, a strong move perfectly executed.

Fortunately, this dark elf probably had not seen much combat, and Legolas had fought in a war. Regardless of not having fought in four years, he had the distinct advantage and he launched the proper parry. His swords spun counterclockwise in front of him, striking the thrusting spear in succession and driving the weapon's tip harmlessly above the striking line of the wielder's shoulder.

The aggressive attacker, stunned by the advanced parry, found himself open and off balance. While his opponent stumbled, a ringing clang sounding from behind him diverted Legolas' attention. He risked a quick glance back and realized that Alhana had somehow managed to conjure up a simple, magical shield and her attacker was now clutching his head in pain. Unfortunately, the shield then disappeared, and the caster seemed much more exhausted. But then, it had served its purpose. Alhana then drew a whip from her belt and launched an attack on the disorientated dark elf.

Assured that Alhana could take care of herself, Legolas turned to face his current opponent. To his surprise, a look of fear crossed over the dark elf's face and he scrambled away into the forest. Alhana realized the same thing as he did. "Cowards! They do not fight to the death! Drive them away, and we will be safe!" Alhana called over the cracking of the whip.

_One down in only a few minutes. _Legolas still wasn't happy though. Now knowing how skilled they were, two of them ganged up on him all at once, another one had run off while the remaining two had Alhana surrounded and the odds weren't looking good. He had to trust that Alhana could defend herself if he wanted to concentrate.

Proving to be far more skilled than one of his three attackers, he soon forced him staggering off with serious wounds. The other two were cunning foes, though, and familiar with each other's movements. Their attacks complemented each other slicing in at Legolas from widely opposing angles.

Legolas had taken on more warriors in combat before, and now he lived up to his name as a war hero. His swords worked independently, yet in perfect harmony, foiling every attack. He saw the frustration mounting on his opponents' faces, and he knew that his opportunity to strike would soon be at hand. Then they crossed up, coming in together with identical thrusts, their swords barely inches apart.

Legolas spun to the side and launched a blinding uppercut slice with his left sword, deflecting both attacks. Then he reversed his body's momentum, dropped to one knee, back in line with his opponents, and thrust in low with two snaps, twisting slightly so the flat of the blade would catch the first, then the second, squarely in the groin. They dropped their weapons in unison and fell back, then decided wisely to retreat into the woods.

Legolas felt encouraged. He had driven off four opponents without leaving much trace of a battle, and hopefully no traveler passing later on would see any bloodshed and linger in this dangerous place. Then he remembered Alhana. He spun around, swords at the ready, to see her struggling to fight both opponents at once, the fight having carried to behind a line of trees. "Help me!" she cried out.

Legolas dove into a roll through a break in the trees, came up quickly, and downed a forth opponent, who was concealed for a backstab surprise, with a blow with the hilt of his sword to the head. The dark elf tumbled to the ground, unconscious. Legolas stopped to consider his latest victim. He hadn't even consciously known that the dark elf was there, but his aim had been perfect! Perhaps he hadn't lost his touch after all. He looked up to see Alhana make short work of the last attacker, sending him flying into the forest. Legolas smiled in triumph, confident they had won. But Alhana still seemed uneasy. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Too easy..."She muttered. "First of all, dark elves never venture far from the mountains, myself being an exception. Why would they be here? The only answer is someone wants to kill us, or me at least. But then, they ran away, meaning they had no orders to kill. Second, these elves are obviously trained in weaponry and combat. And yet seven against two, we defeated them too easily. Dark elves that weak would have never even survived adolescence. No, they were not prepared. So what is their true purpose, I wonder..." Alhana mused.

Legolas felt his skin prickle. "We are close to Rivendell, are we not?"

Alhana blinked. "Yes, of course. It's less than a mile away."

He shivered. "Something terrible is about to happen. I can feel it."

----------

Anthrios sighed as he walked back up the hill he had previously tumbled down. _I should start a business. Idiot assassin for hire for wizards! Does what he's told due to lack of independence!_ He thought sourly. If it wasn't one crackpot sorcerer sending him off on a mission, it was another. Same difference.

But then...he _was _stunned at the true motive of his dear sister. Well, her motive according to Gandalf anyway. He could hear the words playing over and over in his head, not quite drowning out the nagging voice that seemed to be consistently complaining.

"_Your sister wants to restore Sauron in exchange for power and Kellarin's life!"_

"Dear lord..." Anthrios muttered. Why? Why did he have to be cursed with such an ambitious sister? Why couldn't she just stay in the damned mountains and dedicate her life to surviving, like everyone else? _Almost everyone. _He reminded himself. He himself was traipsing along the outskirts of Gondor, and the Valar knew where the rest of his companions were. They were probably aiding Alhana. Which only proved that everyone would be living happily (Well, not exactly happily.) in the mountains right now if it were not for her. _But then...her crazy ambition was what brought all of us together. Her ambition taught her, and all of us, that sometimes a team is better than being alone. And that teamwork eventually led to friendship, and even trust, something I thought I would never feel. She observed the elves, the men, the dwarves and the halflings. They did more than merely survive, they lived and laughed and worked; the gains they made were shared by the whole, as was the pain of the losses they inevitably suffered as a product of life. Joy multiplies when shared among friends, but grief diminishes with every division. That is life. On that night, the first night I followed her away from the mountains to watch the elves, I witnessed life that, deep down, I secretly always hoped it would be. I could never return to simply surviving. And with friends I could trust, I could believe I did not have to._

Anthrios sighed again. The Mountains had no place for such idealistic thoughts, he would surely perish if he continued thinking that way, a few of his group had proved that. But did he hope to find acceptance of this on the Surface? Was that is subconscious reason for wanderlust?

Was it Alhana's? Gandalf's words came again to his mind. _"Your sister is to be pitied, not hated. The saddest part is the quest started out of love, but her dark ambition has turned most of it into a quest for power. Perhaps she does not even know this. But still, she has nothing to gain, and everything to lose. Why would Sauron keep his promise to a puny dark elf whom he could effortlessly destroy if he was returned in full power? She is being used." _

As Alhana is using many others. But that was a dark elf's natural way. As different as she was, she was still a dark elf, and she always would be. But he must focus on his new objective.

"_You must stop her. For the sake of Legolas, for the sake of all life, for the sake of Middle-Earth. You must stop her."_

----------

"Legolas! Stop!"

Legolas slowed his horse, but his agitation was clearly shown on his face.

"We cannot hope to reach Rivendell until tomorrow. Night has already fallen, and if those mercenaries indeed have plans for your people, we must place their fate in the hands on the Valar." Alhana gasped out when she caught up with him.

Legolas reluctantly saw the truth in her words. Then he noticed how tired she was, the way she slumped on her horse. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Alhana replied. "My magic, as of all dark elves, is weakening as years pass. Every incantation taxes us greatly, and sometimes they do not work at all." Every word seemed to cost her strength.

Legolas gave in and halted his horse. "Very well. We shall have to set up camp again though." It took much longer than before, Alhana on the verge of collapsing. After some time, they were lying comfortably around a blazing fire. Alhana smiled and turned slightly, and Legolas caught sight of the whip yet again. Although he knew he should let Alhana sleep, curiosity overcame him. "What strange craftsmanship," He commented, his gaze on the whip.

Alhana's interest seemed to be aroused. "Why yes, it was crafted by dark elves, so it would be natural for you to have never seen one before."

Legolas' eyes strayed to the ends of the whip. The carvings were intricate; it seemed perfect in a sinister way. It resembled three whips with a single handle, but it was what was at the end of it that startled him. Each whip ended in the head of a snake.

Alhana might have noticed his appalled expression, but if so, she ignored it and continued. "The heads on the ends of it are dead and motionless of course. A long time ago, when our magic was much, much stronger, this was a standard weapon for all dark elf sorcerers. They could channel their magic into the weapon, as though it was an extension of themselves. The snakeheads would come 'alive' moving and striking almost independently. That power, of course, is now far beyond our reach." This fact seemed to put Legolas more at ease. Alhana, however, did not seem to share the same feelings. "How I wish I had been old enough to train with it during that time..."she sighed wistfully.

Legolas' hand hovered over the hilt of the weapon. "May I?"

Alhana smirked slightly. "As you wish."

Legolas' hand closed over the hilt. Almost immediately, an awful numbing cold seemed to spread up his arm and he was overcome with a feeling of horror so great it was a wonder he didn't go mad. He released the weapon immediately. "It is a weapon of evil!" he whispered. He could swear the snake heads were laughing at him somewhere on a distant plane.

Alhana's eyes returned to their reflective state. "What can you expect," she said softly, "of a race shrouded in darkness?" She turned away and would speak no more.

Legolas stayed up hours into the night before sleeping, contemplating the life of a race dedicated to chaos.

----------

"Alhana of Clan An' Daemon. Pleased to meet you again." The shadow that was Lucïen, leader of the band that had attacked Legolas and herself earlier, bowed in what might have been respect or mockery.

_Demon Night. The ancient name of their dark clan spoke what was expected of them. _"As am I," Alhana smiled briefly. "I must compliment you on that perfect mock attack earlier this evening. I apologize for any injuries caused, of course. The elf was much more skilled than I had expected, I admit."

Lucïen smiled mockingly. "Admitting you were wrong? Why, Alhana, this is certainly unexpected of you." He stepped into the moonlight.

Alhana was slightly taken aback at how the previously scrawny Lucïen had changed over ten years. But then, the only communication since then had been coded messages scribbled in tunnels or the passing of messages. Now he was tall and slender, with features similar to Alhana's in cold beauty, he was clad in a soft black tunic as well as the soundless chain mail typical of a dark elf assassin. He smiled again. "Welcome back, my friend. Welcome to our new 'home'." His voice was as sweet and clear and seductive as flute music. He gestured for her to come inside the large makeshift shelter where several dark elves- all familiar- were lingering. His movements were graceful, sinuous. His hair was dark and soft, worn shoulder-length. Alhana was charmed by him, captivated by him, until she looked into his eyes, so different from her own. They caught her, held her, began to absorb her. She tried to shift her gaze, yet the eyes refused to release her. She had finally met her match.

"I suppose you want our plans to be carried out immediately." Lucïen drawled carelessly, turning away.

Alhana, no longer spellbound by Lucïen's gaze, returned to her former self. "You suppose wrong. I want the deed done by next evening. Not too late, or I might have left by then. Not too early, or you would probably kill me as well. I should say...exactly an hour after the elf and I leave the city."

"It will be my pleasure," Lucïen assured. "But when will you return to the scene?"

"A little late, I suppose," Alhana replied. Lucïen arched an eyebrow. "My own safety, of course, will be assured that way." She hurriedly explained.

Lucïen nodded. "Understood. But don't take too long..." With that, he disappeared into the shadows once more.

Alhana turned away and let out a shuddering sigh. She had not told Lucïen the truth, it simply wouldn't be right. How could she explain to him what she could not explain to herself? She was a dark elf, cold and ruthless, not caring even the slightest for the world outside the mountains.

But the truth was...through the experience of long years, which embittered her and cost her so much, she came to hear the screams: the screams of rage from the leaders of the dark elf society, the high priestesses of what used to be LunaSanctum, echoing down the paths of her mind, ever to hold a place within her mind. The screams of dying children.

----------

"Rivendell," Legolas breathed. They had finally reached their destination.

Alhana nodded, but glared darkly at what was the city of her enemies. "Yes, _Rivendell._ Well, I might as well deliver my message and be done with it." She glanced at Legolas. "You should go first. I am not very welcome here."

Legolas did not move, but looked curiously at Alhana instead. "Who exactly is that message for?"

Alhana did not seem too enthusiastic to answer that question. "The elf I seek happens to go by the name of _Elrond._" She spat out the name like a curse word. "Heard of him?"

"Of course! But that is impossible! At the end of the War, Elrond and the rest of the Ring-bearers-"

"Haven't you heard? They've returned. Every one of them."

"How? Why?"

Alhana looked at him. "Those questions are not mine to answer," she said simply.

Legolas, seeing that she would not give out any more information, sighed and dismounted his horse.

----------

"I do not lie! They are coming!" Alhana cried.

The Council shook her heads and murmured in disbelief. Elrond was to first to speak. "Why should we believe a word you say, _dark _elf?" He emphasized that word. "Your race is known to excel in treachery and lies. In fact, we would have put you to death, if not for your friend here." He frowned at Legolas.

"The only traitors you face are the Men," Alhana said passionately. "They are never satisfied, they want control over this city itself!" Her proclamation was greeted with laughs of derision.

"I assure you, the Men have shown no hostility to the Elves at all," said Elrond patiently. "And I fail to see your gain in 'warning' us."

"I will say it again, and for the last time," was Alhana's angry whisper. "They are here to destroy you. And I warn you because I see no gain in the elves being destroyed. I did not mean to bring this up, but you know of the Oath of Vengeance."

The laughter was immediately silenced. "Ah yes," spoke Elrond softly. "The Oath of the Dark Elves. And I suppose that if the Men 'destroy us all', there will be nothing left for your race to annihilate? Reminding us of your precious Oath does not exactly compel us to believe your warnings."

Alhana closed her eyes. "Someday, you will see. When you look upon the ruins of your city, remember that your sworn enemies tried to warn you all. Remember that you threw away the chance to save yourselves." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Legolas unsure whether to stay or follow. Elrond made that decision for him. "Stay, Prince of Mirkwood. We have our own warning to give."

Legolas blinked. "Warning? Against what danger?" He noticed that every elf was staring at him solemnly.

"Against the dark elf, of course. I do not know what spell she cast over you to cause you to accompany her, but you obviously would not have made such a foolish choice on your on behalf. Dark elves are treacherous, using their 'allies' to-"

"Not all of them." Said Legolas shortly. He could feel a twinge of anger against the statement that his choices were not his own.

Elrond stared at him worriedly. "And how would you know that?"

"Alhana is a living example," Legolas' voice was stronger this time.

Elrond nodded knowingly and look around the Council. "Just as I thought. She had manipulated his mind-

"She has not! Who are you to be so sure of yourselves? You don't even know her!" Legolas cried out in anger.

"I understand that your mind is not clear, but you should know that-"

Legolas interrupted. "What I know is only what you and my people have told me. Everything in my life is a one-sided account. How would I know the truth? You would portray yourself as the good, mercilessly tortured and attacked by the dark elves for centuries. But what of Alhana's story? The dark elves were driven from their homes; many killed and were forced to retreat to the mountains. Their evil is not what they are; it is what they have become. And who made them that way? You. Who forced them to turn to the dark? You. And your side of the tale seems to have gaping holes." Legolas finished triumphantly.

Elrond was startled by his angry words. "You speak as though the elves were evil-"

"What is evil but the opposite of good?" Legolas interjected softly. Then he turned to leave. "But one more thing, no disrespect in this. Why are you here? Why are all of you here?"

Elrond knew he spoke of the Ring-bearers. "I do not completely know. But I do know one thing-The scales of balance between good and evil has been tipped. We are here to restore the balance." He sighed. "If I cannot sway you from your current path, I admit that I might be wrong. But even if my words go unheeded, I must tell you this: Dark elves have done us great harm more than once. And Sauron has been defeated. What other evil would there be to tip the scales?"

Legolas faced Elrond once more. "You are right. Perhaps it is the dark elves. Perhaps it even might be the Men. But I am sure of one thing: It is not Alhana." Then he left, and left for good.

Elrond closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer for guidance to whoever might be listening.

----------

Long enough?

_Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o chen; ú-narn tôl o nin!_ (If no review comes from you; no story comes from me)

Translations: (Sindarin to English)

_Telo na i naur – _Come, sit by the fire.

Note: I DO NOT make up the Sindarin, nor do I use the Grey Company Whatever. I use the REAL Tolkien Elvish, everything taken from trustworthy dictionaries and phrasebooks. (For more info, see Navear Laliath's webpage.)

Another note: If I have any mistakes, please inform me because it was too freakin' long too check. Thankee!


End file.
